


I Ran This Place Just Fine Until You Came Around

by ImmaZombie



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Drug Dealing, Gangs, Hangover, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, There is going to be a lot of illegal mentions here, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaZombie/pseuds/ImmaZombie
Summary: "You got the stuff.""Why the hell would we be here if I didn't have it."This has been his life since Stephen was young. The smell of gunpowder and weed all over the place. Seeing people who were older but still grew up with him passing different drugs back and forth telling wild stories. Money being hidden and constant worry of if he and his family were gonna make it to tomorrow. That was all it was supposed to be until a silver haired boy named Hosuh stumbled into his life.(Possible name change)
Relationships: Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Daniel Lim, Jay Ko & Stephen Ng, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. P.I.M.P.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mixing my love for old school gangster rap, actuallyoddplan and action. It's gonna be great and imma try my best to keep it as realistic as I can.  
> A lot of songs are going to be the inspiration of this story so expect songs from Tupac, Dr. Dre, Eminem, Obie Trice, Kendrick Lamar and many more to be the title of the chapter. If you like rap music and haven't listen to any songs that I'll be mentioning I'd defiantly check it out or if your curious.  
> So this chapter is P.I.M.P.- 50 Cent from the album Get Rich Or Die Tryin'  
> Disco Inferno-50 Cent from The Massacre is the second song mentioned  
> Hosuh is unfortunately not going to be showing up this chapter I'm sorry it's for sake of plot and show how Stephen's life is before the story truly starts aka Hosuh comes in.

_"I don't know what you heard about me~_

_But a bitch can't get a dollar outta me~_

_No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see~_

_That I'm a motherfucking P-I-M-P."_

Stephen and Jay were at a club on a school night. Should they be there? No. Were they even allowed to be in there? No. Their friend Puffin owned the place and let them come in to drink as long as they keep their gang in check and not destroy anything like last time. Since the last time they weren't around the guys got hammered and started a whole ass club fight fucking up the whole place. It took 3 weeks to fix the place up and a couple thousand to keep him happy. Let's say no one got a happy ending after what Stephen's punishment was for the group when they were sober. 

This time was not a normal club trip. Most times the two were at this club it was to keep everyone in check and take a sip or two for the night so they can watch the shenanigans that happen. Like seeing some try and fail to pick up a girl when their plastered or to cheer when their friend is finally gonna get some. Today everyone is here to let Stephen and Jay have a good time after two weeks of nothing but stress for them. 

After their last heist got busted and took four of their guys to prison, two injured and one almost dying on the way there, this confirmed that there was a traitor among them. It was supposed to be in and out operation not that many people knew what was going on other than Jay and the eight people there. This job was to single out whoever it was so they got everyone who was suspicious and brought them together to say that everyone wasn't going because they were doing another job that was more important. That was a lie, there was no other job if it wasn't obvious. Jay stayed with the others to explain what was going on and went to scope out the more 'important' job while Stephen went on the real job. To know that both locations were filled with cops screamed traitor. 

It was supposed to be simple, they chose a location to meet and the other gang would meet them there to pay them and get their guns and drugs. Pretty simple if you were to ask Stephen. But life never wants to make things easy for him. The negotiation was simple both sides just wanted to get their shit and go. It wasn't until everyone was packing up to go when blue and red started flashing and hidden FBI Agents started raising pistols and yelling "PUT YOUR HANDS UP." 

As soon as that was announced everyone sprinted to wherever they needed to be to pull up their guns and fire at the police. A sniper was hidden and hit someone in the shoulder. "BOSS, TURTLES DOWN" someone yelled in the earpiece and shots were fired right after.

Stephen winced at the yelling in his ear, "Maz, your gonna have to listen to me-" He peeked out and fired hitting a cop in the leg then went back into hiding "Your gonna have to leave him here for now. We can bust him out later but he'll only slow us down for-"

"I AM NOT LEAVING HIM HERE. AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TELL US FAMILY COMES FIRST." Maz replied until another shout of pain echoed through the earpiece. "SHEILA TELL HIM." 

"Maz, I swear if you don't shut the fuck up and think about it I will push you into fire right now and use your body as my shield. We don't have a medic or even first aid on the truck he'll bleed out before we got to the nearest hideout." Stephen's hands were burning even with the gloves on and his arms hurt from the recoil. 

"Fine we'll go but if I'm not there when he's out I'm gonna be pissed. So what's the plan boss." 

"Thank god you finally got all that outta you. Your by the red storage unit right so your gonna run to the car when I start firing the AK and whoever gets into the driver is gonna drive over to me and I'm gonna hop in as you drive by. We're leaving out of exit 5 you hear me." 

"Got it." 

"Boss you think I can give you guys a hand in a distraction." 

"Turtle nice to hear your up already but are you sure I know you got shot. Blood loss can fuck with people." 

"It's fine. You guys are already planning to get me out so what's the big deal in getting some of us outta here to give the others the goods and I'm already in position and not gonna move anymore."

Stephen put his pistol in his holster and moves the AK-47 that was on his back into his hands taking it off safety, "Alright you guys better start moving in 3." 

_**"THREE"**_ Stephen gets up and fires at the cop cars and FBI vans. Maz and Shelia sprinted then hopped into the car and started moving towards him. When the bullets ran out he grabbed the magazine and threw it. The gunshots were still going off from the other gang. He moved the gun onto his back and said "Open the door. I'm hopping in." 

As the car started getting close he took a deep breath as the door opened. Stephen waited a second preparing himself for pain and jumped hitting the back of the car holding onto the rails on the top. The burning feeling his hands made him struggle to pull himself into the car and shut the door. When he finally managed to get in he lied on the back seat already knowing how much pain he was going to be in the morning. "Nice one boss," Shelia said "Just like an actor if you ask me." 

"Hey I would be a much better actor then half of those bastards. Stephen does this shit professionally and the greatest to ever live unlike those guys if you ask me." 

Stephen studied Maz as this was going on and properly sat up. It was his first time having to leave behind someone so close to him. "Maz. Look at me." 

He turned from his front seat to look at Stephen and asked "What do you want." 

"I'm getting this outta the way now so I don't need to do it later. I know you didn't want leave Turtle and it sucks to see another person who follows me get sent to prison for years but he'll be fine trust me. We have got family that are there and keep him safe alright. We'll be getting all of them out as soon as possible okay." He seemed to be in shock hearing this from Stephen.

As a gang leader, Stephen seemed absolutely ruthless, intelligent and cold hearted to the world after hearing his kill count and amount of crimes he's committed. But on the inside he was making sure his whole family got what they needed to live even if it was through illegal means. The gang members physical and mental health was the priority and if someone needed to leave they can go just don't snitch. 

But after that day, Stephen and Jay were on a constant search of who was the traitor outta the people who were 'captured.' They were up for 72 hours straight, the only break would be to go to school and bullshit assignments until they came back to work. The two fell asleep for a whole day only to keep working when they were up. Everyone needed to force them out the house to go have a good time at the club which led to them dancing to where we start except the song finally changed to Disco Inferno-50 Cent. 

So despite being in constant stress for the last two weeks they still had the energy to dance and sing with drink in their hands "Lil' mama show me how you move it. Go ahead put your back into it. Do ya thang like there ain't nothin' to it. Shake, s-s-shake that ass girl." Right before the repeat of the lyrics a guy quickly moved his way through the crowd trying to get to Jay and Stephen. He got to them and tapped them "We got 'em." 

All the joy and alcohol seem to sober up as Jay states "They're in the back." 

The guy nods and turns to take them. "Of course when it's a good song they get him but I suggest we go," Jay states motioning a 'after you.' 

"Well no shit Sherlock that's how life works and of course after me. The best goes first after all" Stephen replied flipping his short hair at him. 

They moved towards the back and the guy opened the door to see Puffin setting everything up without batting an eye throws gloves at them. "Remember as long as I get one punch in with my new brass knuckles you can what ever the hell you to the guy as long as you or someone cleans up" Puffin states as he looks up at them and throws gloves at them. 

There was a guy tied to the chair with a cloth covering his eyes and another in his mouth. "Puffin wake him up then so we get this over with."

Puffin grinned as he cracked his knuckles yelling 'WA BAAM" as he punched the guy awake and heard groaning from the guy. A tooth flew out as Puffin laughed grabbing a cloth to clean his brass knuckle and put it in his pocket "Have fun trying to get everything outta him the first time." 

"Of course we will, god what do you expect outta us slitting his wrist to make him bleed out faster. Amateur" Jay says shaking his head and putting on his gloves to check out what they have. 

Stephen puts on the gloves and walks to the guy moving the spotlight onto his face as he struggled to see. "Rise and shine traitor. Let's see the fucking rat" the light cleared to see Jordan, he was a good drinker. 

"Really? Jordan the second is the traitor. Damn shame we were gonna have a drinking competition when you guys got back."

Stephen inspected Jordan and grabbed his chin to get a good look at where Puffin punched him. "Holy shit Puffin got a good hit on you. Jay it's already turning red and puffing up dude that one is gonna last awhile." He started laughing and continued "I know I need to start torturing you but holy shit I'm so amazed on how much repressed rage Puffin has. Jay were getting Puffin to do the next one for us. I wanna see how many punches it takes for someone to squeal."

Jay gives Jordan a look "Yeah he's fucked up and we haven't even started. Man I remember the last I pissed off Puffin with brass knuckles when I was drunk and never again. I- Freaking purple bruises on my sides for weeks. Not even the ones that go numb after awhile just pure stinging." 

"Hey Jay what are we feeling? No wait what do you have" Stephen says looking at what Puffin grave them. Knives, pliers, hammers and more were there. 

Jay plays with the knife for a moment and moves to the sledge hammer then picks it up. "Personally I feel like busting someone's knee caps in or burning them but we can go with knifes to get him talking" Jay states putting down the hammer then grabs the knives. 

Jordan was completely awake and watching their every move "So Jordan you already know the many ways we torture and kill people. Now all we wanna know is which department your from, how much do you know and basically everything. So get talking before we start finding your family and kill them one by one in front of you until your begging us to kill you." 

He kept quiet which was a true shame since now Jay had to do something. He grabbed Jordan's hand and broke his index finger. He screamed as Jay went one by one breaking each finger playing with him more and more until all ten were broken and twisted at an awkward angles. "OH Jay I have a good idea. We should sew his mouth shut and then break his knee caps" Stephen said jumping up and clapping "No- actually we should let the boys have their fun with electrocuting him until he permanently damages his vocal cords then sew his mouth shut. Then we can leave him in front of his department." 

"That actually doesn't sound to bad. So we can go party and get some of the guys to due this for the next week or two to relief stress then have them report anything while he's babbling for life. Until he spills everything he can then we can sew his mouth shut and put him out his department half dead" Jay says with a bright smile "Wait we're missing something Stephen." 

"That would be" Stephen's arm were crossed and his eyebrow was raised in confusion as Jay grabbed the sledge hammer with a brighter smile than before as his eyes open to show bright multicolored pupils screaming with joy and mischief. Everything clicked for Stephen as Jay raised the sledge hammer and slammed it into Jordan's knee cap and hearing Jordan's muffled screams as there was a sickening crack showed he definitely regrets not talking sooner. ' _I don't think he's realized it's just started_ ' Stephen thought to himself as he studied Jordan's reactions. 

"Would you like the other Boss" Jay dramatically said pointing the back of the sledge hammer to Stephen. 

"Why of course my good second in command" Stephen replied grabbing the hammer and walking closer to Jordan.

He has a terrified look in his eyes as he stared into Stephen's eyes begging him to stop and tears started to fall from his eyes. _'It's what he should've thought about before fucking with my family'_ Stephen thought as he swung the hammer down to his knee cap with another sickening crack. Stephen puts down the weapon and starts to leave taking off his gloves "Let's get the others to start working on this. We need to find who he was reporting to ASAP to find them and figure out how much they know." 

As soon as Stephen opens the door everyone who was in the gang looked at their direction. He motioned to the door it was a signal to come over then closed it and waited for a minute or two as the whole group entered at once with Puffin being the last to enter. 

As soon as Stephen says, "Sorry Puffin we're gonna need the car battery for this one" Puffin groaned as he automatically leaves to get the stuff for whatever they plan to do. 

"So people once Puffin comes back with the car battery and jumper cables who wants to stay here with the traitor and electrocute him. The others can come back with us to go party until we leave. You can decide among yourselves" Jay bluntly states as the two started to leave over the arguing. They take off the gloves and throw it at the group as they open the door and leave to be hit with the sound of good music and smell of alcohol.

This was Stephen Ng's life as the boss of a gang. It was busy, messy and complicated because of the amount of friends and enemies that lingered in the background and how many people needed to be okay at the end of the day while successfully hiding his identity. But man I don't think anyone has realized that it gets even more complicated because we haven't even seen what he does during the daytime yet people. 


	2. Can't Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Life of our lovely Hosuh Lee and how close Stephen and Hosuh are from meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going into a lot of the mental/personal problems Hosuh and Stephen have in the story and how it affects them in their lives and how they cope with it. But I started having too much fun working the dynamics and dialogue with their friends  
> The song is Can't be Broken- Lil Wayne from the Charter V

_"You cannot break down, what can't be broken_

_Out of all the rain clouds, I was chosen_

_When all of the lights, they get low_

_And all of the curtains, they close_

_You cannot break down what can't be broken."_

Hosuh was calm. As he watched all of his hard work get ruined by his younger siblings and their little friends as he walked through the front door after staying late after school. The amount of time and effort that was put into it made Hosuh want to scream and rip his hair out. That extra time that could've been put into sleep instead he used to create the comic and draw out all the characters perfectly. 

His arms were clenching and fingernails were digging into his skin. When the kids realized that he was standing right in the doorway they froze. The absolute fear that showed in his siblings eyes told him that it was their friends. Hosuh knew he had to get the hell out right now before he did something he'd regret. 

So he turned around and went straight upstairs with nothing to be said. His siblings' friends were upset they wanted to see Hosuh's legendary anger from their words. 

Hosuh opened his closet and ripped off his shirt then put on the shirt he uses for his outings. He searched the closet for the main reason for his outing. 'There it is' he grabbed it the black bag filled with spray paint cans then put on the gloves that were stained from paint. 

He pulled out his phone to text someone just anyone to pick him up. 

Me:  
Okay guys I need some help 

Orange Slime:  
Put the corpse on ice I'll send someone to pick you up 

Game Master:   
Jay what's up with you and corpses 

Orange Slime:  
Never hurts to be prepared Dan

Pig-tailed Pinkie:   
You're a little extra prepared if you ask me  
Hosuh what do you need before we get off track 

Me:  
I need someone to pick me up rn  
My sibling ruined the comic and if I stay I’m going to lose it so   
I’ll need somewhere to stay for the night after an outing  
Anyone know where I can spray paint tonight 

Orange Slime:  
I can take you to the highway but I’m gonna need a place to stay if I leave 

Game Master:   
Jay why? What did you do this time?

Orange Slime:   
Hey I’ve pissed off a lot of people Dan it could be a list of things  
My roommates are gonna be pissed if I get followed again 

Pig-tailed Pinkie:   
Omg you can stay at my place just make sure you have your crap   
We aren’t ditching 3 period just because you forgot your project like last time 

Game Master:   
Mrs. Reid was such a bitch about it 

Me:   
I still never gonna forget when the kid in the back just hopped out the window 

Orange Slime:   
That day was great everyone just followed and left   
Worth all the shit we got also I’m on my way 

Jay looks at Stephen laying down on his bed looking more dead inside than usual. "Stephen I'm going out with other friends are you gonna be good," he said stilling glancing back at the conversation. 

"You don't need to worry about me Jay. Nothing like last time is gonna happen," Stephen says staring at the ceiling. 

"Are you completely sure?" He questions opening his eyes to show he was a hundred percent serious.

"Yes Jay your the mother I never had." 

"Alright we don't need you to have an episode like last time."

Stephen sat up looking at him in disbelief and waved his arm dramatically "You and Gavin literally watched me take the pills at breakfast and when we got here." 

Jay laughed as he felt the phone vibrate "Alright then I'll see ya in class tomorrow unless you or I ditch-"

Stephen threw his pillow at Jay to cut him off "Now go peasant."

Jay glared at Stephen holding up the pillow that was thrown "If I didn't need to leave. I would kick your ass right here and right now." Stephen stuck his tongue out as his response. "Also Gavin should be back from his friends house soon to bug you" was said as Jay left the room laughing after hearing a groan from the person in there. Jay grabbed a pack of beer that the guys bought and took it with him to his car starting it up. The gang was out doing whatever the hell they did on a day without work. So Jay was going to enjoy himself when he got to Ann's house. 

'One friend is okay and now it's time to go cheer up another' Jay thought as he pulled out the driveway to Hosuh's house. 

Hosuh packed his stuff and started taking deep breaths as he grabbed his clothes, sketch books, pencils and small laptop that he was learning to digitally draw on in the other bag. He walked down the stairs as he heard his mom scolding the kids and older sister looking up at the ceiling getting frustrated at the amount of noise going on while doing her homework. "Mom I'm going to Ann's tonight" He said clutching onto his bags as he saw the satisfaction in those little shits eyes as he took a deep breath not even bothering with her response as he walked out the house and waited for Jay. 

Not even ten minutes past when Jay rolled down his window and yelled "COME ON HO-HO WE GOT PAINTING TO DO," honking his horn multiple times and dragging the last one out 

Hearing that made him sprint to the car and slam the door shut taking a breath as he throws his stuff on the ground. 

After that he smacked Jay in the arm "Jay, you freaking know I hate when you do that."

He laughed "I know. Why do you think I do it in the first place." 

"Now lets go before a riot starts because of you."

"Eh wouldn't be the first time."

"I feel as if I should be worried if I'm actually questioning if you have started one." 

"Don't worry about it" He said as he drove off and turned on the radio. It was playing a song saying _"Nobody's perfect uh. Nobody'e perfect ey ey. But your perfect for me."_

Hosuh pulled out his phone finding that Dan texted him that Ellis was driving him to the bridge to hangout with them and spend the night with them cause he 'felt' like it. 

"Jay we're getting an unexpected visitor to hang out with us" Hosuh said knowing damn well Dan wanted to be here cause Jay was. 'Being a third wheel again. Yay' he thought as he sees a pack of beer in the back realizing Jay was gonna get drunk..... again. 

"Oh who would that be Hosuh" Jay says as he takes a turn and jerking the car away from a car cutting it too close "MOVE IT DIPSHIT," honking on the horn. 

Hosuh felt a headache come in as he heard Jay's yelling and honking of another car. He rubbed his forehead as his body tensed up and started shaking that was until he rolled his shoulders back trying to calm down. 

"Ho-ho who's the special guest."

Hosuh shook his head and replied "It's Dan, Jay who else is willing to go to the bridge with us on a school night." 

"Yeah that was a stupid question but we're here" He stopped the car and hopped out. Hosuh grabbed the bag with spray cans and followed Jay. 

They didn't stop until the painting on the walls disappeared completely. "Now Hosuh let loose" Jay says pointing at the wall as he sat down and popped a beer can open to take a drink. 

Hosuh put the bag down and grabbed the cardboard then started painting everything he was feeling. The whole world disappeared and everything was numb as he painted. All the mixed feelings Hosuh was feeling when he got there had vanished. 

That was until Dan poked him in the shoulder. "Dan what the fuck do you want I'm barely getting halfway there with this" He snapped looking away from the painting for the first time. That was until he remembered that Dan was here so that meant Jay was drunk. 

"Oh shi-oooot sorry it's been a bad day Daniel" He quickly said putting a hand one his forehead and covered his face. Daniel laughed and replied "Hosuh it's fine we read the chat and if you're wondering it's been two hours. We need to go to Ann's to get at least some sleep." 

Hosuh quickly started to pack up when he told him how long he's been painting while Dan started taking care of the drunk Jay who's been mumbling about someone being a fucking traitor and how he trusted that guy to drink with him. Who the hell knows what he’s saying when he’s shit faced. 

"Jeez how the hell does Jay drink all this shit” Dan questioned as they walked all the way back to Jay’s car. Hosuh held everything that was brought to the car and opened the back door so Dan could lay Jay down in the back. Everything was blurry from there to Ann’s house as they took all the stuff out.

“Hosuh are you okay” Dan asked passing Jay’s stuff to Ann and grabbing his own stuff before helping a passed out Jay.

Hosuh waved his arm nonchalantly “I’mfine I’m up-” shaking his head as everything was getting dizzy to wake himself up that little bit longer. They all went up stairs and laid down in their stuff in the normal spots and started changing when Ann turned away. Jay was fine he always cleaned up in the morning. Most of the time the three of them would play a game or talk shit about a random person but tonight they were tired so they’d sleep in. 

“-shut the fuuuuuuuuck up Dan I’m up” was the first thing Hosuh heard when he woke up. Ann shook Hosuh “Come on Hosuh you gotta get up.” All he did in response was grab the blanket and hide under it. Jay was on auto-pilot as he grabbed his stuff walking straight into the bathroom. 

The only thing you heard was “HOLY SHIT IT’S COLD.”

Everyone started laughing at Jay’s suffering that was until Ann started dragging Hosuh outta bed.   
“NO ANN PLEASE. I DON'T WANNA GOO” Hosuh yelled as he fell on the floor. Dan started dying as Ann dragged him all the way to his stuff and threw clothes at him.

It wasn’t until Jay got out the shower was when everyone got their shit together and got breakfast real quick from a place nearby the school. It had Jay’s mystery hangover remedy there and if they didn’t get it he’d bitch about it for the rest of the day. They learned what hungover Jay did without the remedy and no one wanted that again. 

To this day no one understood how the hell they did it but they made it to school and on time. 

“God that place has the best hangover remedy I’ve ever had and that doesn’t taste like absolute shit” Jay said walking to his class with them. 

“Yes Jay we’ve heard about the life saving hangover remedy a million times from moments like this” Ann said sarcastically. 

“NO you don’t under-” The bell echoed throughout the hallways. “Come on Jay we need to do before you decide to ditch class again” Dan said grabbing Jay from his backpack and pulling him to their class. 

“Noooooo Dan I don’t want to go to that assholes class” Jay stated as he let himself get pulled into class.

“Dan I didn’t do the homework soo can I copy” Jay said as they walked through the door.

“Hell no you’re not gonna finish in time” Dan replied probably grabbing the homework. 

“WATCH ME DO THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW DAN” was the last thing they heard from them. 

Ann laughed as the two of them walked away from that. “Hosuh how long till they announce that they’re dating.” 

“Two weeks top.”

“Really? That seems kinda long if you ask me. I say next week” Ann says hand on her cheek thinking about it.

“You wanna bet on it Ann” Hosuh said getting close to Ann’s classroom. 

“Twenty bucks.” 

Hosuh nodded “Twenty bucks.”

“HELL YEAH I’M GETTING MONEY NEXT WEEK” Ann yelled into the classroom. Hosuh shook his head as he walked to his class to see that quiet guy who he thought was friends with Jay or least talked to him and for some reason caught his eye. Hosuh sat in the back and the guy sat diagonally from him getting a good viewto whatever goes on with him. 

This guy always got shit from this teachers for dying his hair purple and seemed to be paranoid as he would constantly tap on his desk or move his leg as if he was expecting someone to come out and get him any moment. Hosuh never knew where he was in LGBT spectrum as he’s done his fair share of experimenting with both guys and girls but when he saw this guy everything did a whole one-eighty.

Back to the topic at hand before you start going down _that_ path Hosuh. He’s quiet and didn’t talk to anyone at all exception being Jay but he’s seen him go up to the roof during lunch and every once in awhile he wants to go up and talk to him but always gets nervous. 

But seeing him get so much shit from teachers for the littlest things pissed him off. The guy does his work and doesn’t even disrupt the class if anything every once in awhile he hops out the window or walks out the class because he doesn’t want to hear bullshit but every student just respects him for that. While people were freaking throwing stuff and cussing constantly were completely fine. They could be throwing chair and the guy would get yelled at for clicking his pen. Then sent out when he would talk back and be back for third period. Hosuh remembered that most of his classes has this guy despite being a grade above him. 

If Jay actually knows this guy, he needs to hurry up and introduce Hosuh to him since despite being quiet he was probably funny and being the dangerous combination of cute and hot was killing Hosuh on the inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I portrayed it well enough but if you don't realize it Hosuh has major anger problems that are hiding under the surface with self damaging tendencies that don't go connected with depression.  
> While Stephen has a lot of paranoia and anxiety with that little touch of repressed PTSD which he's taking pills for.   
> The song in the car was Nobody's Perfect-J. Cole ft. Missy Elliot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having way too much fun with this. But there will be name changes for some other characters that are mentioned because personally I don't like reading books with OCs since they tend to take over the story at certain points so they'll be changed to youtubers that they've talked to, in the same genre (animation) or some that I watch. Any Ocs that do remain are just placeholders for plot purposes.


End file.
